


Heart Attack!

by Hosh_i



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 4+1 Things, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, There’s a lot of fluff, based off of Loona’s “Heart Attack!”, honestly johnny is just whipped, mentioned jaehyun/ten, mentioned nct u, metioned nct 127, no angst in sight bless, so is kun, unedited sorry for the mistakes cheif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hosh_i/pseuds/Hosh_i
Summary: 4+1 Things;Four times Kun attacks Johnny's heart and the one time it's the other way around:Based off of Loona's "Heart Attack"!





	Heart Attack!

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is really self indulgent cause I love JohnKun with all my heart and heart attack is such a cute song and yeah ;;

_1: "This is what falling in love is, dipped you in my white heart and made it red"_

____

Honestly Johnny doesn't know when this all began. He can't accurately remember when every time he glanced at Kun his heart would start to pound or when he would talk to him, he'd get so absorbed in listening to Kun's voice that he would kinda zone out, started happening. 

__

Kun's voice was like music (better than what they made-) to his ears. His favorite melody. He has the face of an angel, which is really the only way Johnny could describe Kun's god given looks.

__

It's funny because remembering back when he dated Ten, it wasn't like this. Of course, Ten made his heart soar at the time but it was nothing like this. Jonny thinks that literal fireworks explode in heart just at the sight of Kun alone. He feels that he himself, could just explode at Kun's light touches.

__

It starts off as a joke one night between the 127 unit when they're all having dinner and Jaehyun decides to lightly tease Johnny,

__

"So, have y'all seen Johnny and Kun lately?" Jaehyun says, grinning. Jonny effectively stops eating and holds the fork in his mouth to listen.

__

"Mhm, Johnny really likes Kun" 

__

"You really do like him a lot, don't you, Hyung?"

__

"It's kinda obvious hyung, if you haven't noticed"

__

"Fuck like, Johnny is whipped"

__

"He loves him"

__

All Johnny can do is listen and try to stop the rising blush on his cheeks because he knows indeed, they're right. 

__

He loves Kun.

__

_~~~_

_____ _

_2: "Can't stop thinking about you, I keep thinking about you more and more"_

_______ _ _ _

No matter what he was doing, it always seemed like Kun was on his mind. Even when he really shouldn't have been thinking about Kun, he was thinking about him.

_______ _ _ _

He felt like a lovesick trashball of a high school girl with the way when his emotions would overflow and he'd get so happy thinking about Kun that he'd turn on his stomach in bed and proceed to squeal into his pillow until Doyoung or someone else screamed at him to "shut the fuck up".

_______ _ _ _

He was a grown man, Johnny really thought he was unable to feel that heart pounding, whipped, excited feeling up until he met Kun, who just took a little seat in his heart and claimed it as his own.

_______ _ _ _

He suddenly understands how the girls in the manga feel that Yuta shows him.

_______ _ _ _

He relates.

_______ _ _ _

_~~~_

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_3: "Even an imagination feels so sweet"_

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Just the thought of Kun doing almost anything is enough to make Johnny whine softly. He feels like being able to inflict such an emotion on someone should be illegal.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The thought of Kun holding his hand, holding him, ruffling his hair. All such little acts made Johnny's heart speed up and make little thumping noises that he could hear clearly. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It's a night when he's alone at the dorm, everyone else has gone to dinner and Jonny is laying in bed, mindless scrolling through his phone. He's unsure how long it's been since everyone left but he's getting tired. He can feel himself drifting into a peaceful slumber, it's soft and warm.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Johnny finds himself in an unfamiliar place, but something similar to the U dorm. He walks around and immediately halts when he see's Kun smiling softly, reading a book and cuddled up on the couch.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He thinks a spark has went off in his heart at the sweet sight and he continues walking towards Kun, eagerly wanting to talk to him now.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Johnny stops in his tracks when Kun turns his head to look at him. Kun's lips curve upward and his eyes soften. His smile is beautiful.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Johnny sits up in a flash, his eyes blinking open as he adjust to the darkness of the room. He whines and turns over, grinning and smothering his face with his pillow.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It was dream.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_~~~_

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_4: "Its getting clearer, I'll give you all my heart, take my heart!"_

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And here Johnny is now, standing in front of Kun's room in the U dorm with a bouquet of flowers. His hands are sweaty and his heart is pounding, ready to call of the whole thing and just dip. He doesn't necessarily have to do this, it's not like he was forced against his will but he wasn't going to say that. Everyone had given him a step and push in the right direction and here's where he was now.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

With a calming breath, Johnny knocks softly on the door and it opens to a smiling Kun, who immediately is confused by the scene.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Oh? Hello Johnny, what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you?" Kun asks, looking up at him. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Ah, these are for you," Johnny says, gently pushing the flowers towards Kun. Kun takes the flowers into his arms and Johnny notices how he has a harder time holding them comfortably to where they wouldn't be smushed because his arms were smaller than Johnny's.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"How pretty, thank you so much. Would you like to come in?" Kun asks, stepping aside making room for Johnny to enter. Johnny nods and steps in, making himself comfortable on the bed while Kun unwraps the flowers and sets them in vase. Once finished, he watches how Kun carefully pours enough water into the vase, not having there be to much or to little from a water bottle. He takes a seat next to Johnny,

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"So is there anything you wanted to talk about? Is anything the matter?" Kun asks, tilting his head slightly and focusing his attention on Johnny,

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Uhm yes actually. You're what's the matter-" Johnny starts and Kun immediately looks panicked and kind of offended, "No wait! Let me finish-" Johnny takes a deep breath and begins to explain it all. How he's been admiring him for months now, how he's been whipped for him. He explains how his heart pounds whenever he would let his touches linger on his skin and how he would get so lost in his honey voice that he would zone out. He apologizes. He explains how adorable he is to him in his opinion, and Kun blushes furiously at his explanation. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

When Johnny finishes, his stomach is flipping, heart is thumping and the tips of ears are burning. Kun is just about the same, but he's smiling and Johnny thinks he's never seen a more cute sight than right now. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I'm sorry if that was weird, I just really needed to say that. Oh god I'm so sorry, you can throw out the flowers-" Johnny's panic is immediately cut off by Kun planting a kiss on his forehead and him bumping their noses together. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Don't worry sweetie, it's not weird. You're so dense, I like you just as much" Kun giggles and grins.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He feels his heart explode once again.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_~~~_

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_+1: "This must be what a sweet addition is darling, I fall deeper into you"_

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It's been about a year since Johnny and Kun have started dating. The day that it was announced, the 127 line had been eager and ready to tell Kun about all the times that Johnny had squealed into his pillow like a high school girl and the U line eagerly told Johnny about how Kun would ramble for hours on end about all the things he wanted to do with him if they ever went it out. It was sweet honestly.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Currently, Johnny and Jaehyun are messing around on the couch in the 127 dorm, Johnny tickling Jaehyun because he wouldn't shut up about he lost one game of whatever they were playing. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Kun and Ten watch from the table next to window while Ten sips a smoothie and Kun sips a lemonade.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"He's so cute, that's what you're thinking right?" Ten speaks up and Kun turns to look at him, a shocked expression on his face, "I'm sorry, what?"

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I said you were thinking he's so cute, right? Were you even listening?" Kun just sighs and blushes, "No i'm sorry, and yes I was thinking he's cute."

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ten groans, "You whipped ass"

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Oh please, you're the same way with Jaehyun"

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The two lightly bicker back and forth for a while until they both perk up at the sound of a camera shuttering and Johnny grinning. Kun blushes and frowns, realizing Johnny just took his picture which is something he didn't let happen a lot. Johnny giggles and moves closer to Kun cupping his cheek,

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You're beautiful babe, don't make that face" He says and presses his lips to Kun's. 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They both smile into the kiss, drowning out the sound of Ten making fake gagging noises in the background and calling them gross.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_They're so in love._

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
